theunitedgamersfandomcom-20200216-history
The Society of Light
The Society of Light is a group of people who study and embrace the inter-dimension of light and truth. Anyone is welcome to join as long as they serve the Light of Truth. The Light or The Society of Light is a order that transcends through time and space that keeps order and balance in The Caribbean, in the world of Pirates of the Caribbean. Its Leader is the Spirit of Light. Bill Plunderbones does its work, in return it grants him eternal life, and special abilities. The Light's creator is the Divine Sun Dragon Celestia. She lives in the sun itself along with The Sun God, The Dragon of Ra. When Someone Joins The Light they are bounded by The Contract of the Members of The Light. "This contract clearly stated' (article 9 section k)' that all traitors to The Light will be removed of their abilty to maintain sanity within their human soul. This means that the said traitor will go insane and live until The Darkness dominates Earth and all other life." The Human Bodyment of The Light is a physical energy being spirit who dwells in Bill Plunderbones and can create a physical body also. It is a rarely used body used by The Light to give orders to its followers. When you have seen''The Light'', if it chooses to, can bestow upon you some of its powers these include: *Levitation *General Enlightenment *Fire Light Rays *Materialization- Being able to create whatever you want with a thought. *You can control the light's essence, empowering objects with abilites and using it to destroy, to strike (Albeit to a lower level than the light's host) *If the light chooses you, it will make a beacon of sky light energy directing you toward your quest! Members #The Spirit of Light (Creator) #Bill Plunderbones (Founder/Host) #Raphael Events As of March 2013 The Society Outposts have discovered a Massive Invasion force of Darkness approaching the Pirates Universe. (Completed) With the destruction of the Caribbean Universe the TSOL will still live on but as its main base somewhere else. Bill Plunderbones master of the Light has always embraced the Darkness and can use both as a balanced weilder. The War Between Light and Darkness When the universe was created by the Divine Being he also created Three Beings: Celestia: Dragon of Light, Teridax: Lord of Darkness, and Zerstroung: Master of Death. Eventually the Divine Being grew corrupted and tried to detroy what he had created but the Three stepped up and sealed him away, but not before he shot out a pulse wave that influenced Zerstroung and created six keystones hidden in a different dimension. Over time Zerstroung also influenced Teridax and created a third named Trakadox and the three turned on Celestia who fought bravely creating a embodiment of Light that helped her banish them in the DarkRealm. The Light Being also was sealed in a unknown location as Celestia ruled the universe. After eons The Endmakers began to act in various ways opposing Celestia. The Light Being was found and bonded with a human named Bill Plunderbones and created the Society of Light. The Endmakers split each doing a different plan. Trakadox tried to control the great creatue of light the Great Leviathan but failed. Teridax taking the name Shadow Being began to act and directly imprisoned Celestia so he could reap terror creating the Society of Darkness and possessed a dark pirate Bobby Moon and the two led a invasion on the Caribbean Dimension. They lost and were sent into retreat only to come back and exacted revenge by teleporting the Cortevos Sea into a alternate dimension, while their weapon of mass destruction the Dark Citadel began to destroy the dimension. Category:The Light Category:POTCO Fiction Category:Fictional Groups Category:Fiction